Tales of Korra
by AyndeRod
Summary: Summoner Korra is on her way through the arena of light to make the final pact that will heal the world. However, they are confronted by Noatak, who stands before the portal that will lead them ot the Spirits. Amorra. Tahsami? Onesided Korrlok


Tales of Korra

Rating: K?

Summary: My brain hurt itself thinking of Legend of Korra and Tales of Symphonia in the same note. This is the result. Amorra. Tahsami? Onesided Korrlok

Note: This is crack, continuing would mean effort and imagination. It is tentatively complete.

* * *

_In the distant past, there existed a well which poured mana into our world. A war, driven by the selfishness of man, caused this well to glaciate away. To bring balance after the calamity, a great hero's life was taken in order to take its place. Grieving, the goddess disappeared from our lands, leaving only this edict: Find, and awaken me from my slumber. If I sleep, our world will wither and be destroyed. The Angels took heart, and bore the chosen one, destined to head to the memorial that reached the heavens. Now, the revolution is at hand, and balance will be returned._

* * *

"Stop!" Noatak cried out to the group, stepping in front of the transportation pad. Sprinting ahead of the group, Korra skid to a halt, staring at Noatak with wide, angry eyes that didn't mask her fear.

"Noatak! Don't get in our way!" Tarrlok snarled. His fingers were twitching to attack the traitor, and Noatak felt a pang at seeing the hatred emanate from all of their forms.

He had been trusted, once. "Hear me out! The Equalist's Core System has finished calculating its answer: if you continue and make a pact with this last Spirit, Balance will be lost!"

Approaching footsteps had been silenced by the chatter, but just then, Mako, scarf billowing ominously, snarled out "That is exactly what we want!" right as he finished bending lightening, sending the arc straight at Noatak's chest.

Blue eyes widened, breaking the mask of unflappable calm that usually made up Noatak's face. "You must understand, what you wish for will not happen! It will only create chaos and dissent among the people!"

Mako's gold eyes were judging Noatak, taunting "Shut up! We will take this opportunity to heal the world!" With precision, he fell into the bending form, beginning another streak of lightening.

"Then you are a fool, Mako!" Noatak yelled, even as the lightening did its job and forced him to dodge away from the portal to the Spirit World.

"Korra, Tarrlok, GO! Make the pact! I will take care of Noatak!"

Korra eyed Noatak warily; the man had proven himself time and again to be way smarter than average, two steps ahead. She wondered whether or not she should trust him, but… casting her eyes to Mako, she nodded and ran for the portal, Team Avatar following behind her.

The portal flashed, and suddenly they were on the roof of the Arena. Below them, they could see Noatak and Mako fighting.

Tarrlok put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Go on! This will be the day of a new beginning!" He encouraged her.

"Yes, Korra. We're counting on you." Asami said sweetly; she and Korra had gotten close after Korra's initial antagonism against the Heiress.

Bolin nodded tearfully, "And if nothing else, do it for Pabu!"

Taking a deep breath, Korra nodded confidently. "You betcha!" She punched fist to palm as she stepped forward.

"I am Korra! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Aang, and form a new pact with me!"

A beautiful figure appeared from feckles of white light, her hair was long and flowing. Yue, the embodiment of the moon, looked upon them in kindness. "Where is Agni?"

Korra grinned, thinking of flaming nostrils and tender eyes. "He'll come. He promised!"

Yue nodded solemnly, seeing honesty in Korra's eyes. "I see. Very well, I shall test your power, Avatar Korra."

And so she charged them, rays of moonlight and stardust falling upon them like holy fire. Her eyes, so kind, were hard. Korra let them hit her, relished in the holy power even as they burned holes of light within her. Then, with a great sigh, bent a stream of fire back at her.

From the sky, shadow emerged, that of a great dragon. Her companions readied themselves to face off Agni, the great spirit of the Sun.

Korra danced with water and fire around her, with Tarrlok being nimble with great fangs of water when she needed backup. Asami had a grim smile as she played with electric punches and throwing grenades at Agni, while Iroh flew through the air around them all on flaming feet.

Suddenly, however, a great boulder smashed into Yue's side, and Korra's eyes widened. "Bolin! The glass!"

It was too late – it shattered beneath Korra and Yue's feet, and though Yue could float as any spirit could, Korra found herself falling – metal wires attached themselves to her ankle, catching her fall. Bei Lin had her back.

Still, the advantage was to the spirits, and with a great roar, Agni flew down towards her, Yue upon his back. Korra's eyes watered as lances of light hit her at the same time as the dragon's breath, and she was falling again.

No! She couldn't give up, not when they were so close!

With all her strength, she summoned a great wave, and cast it at the duo, and _falling falling_ her eyes met a pair the same blue of water – fingers twitched, and the massive wave froze.

Korra fell an endless moment in time, dreading what was sure to be her last breath – and was caught against a strong chest. Noatak had leapt from his own battle beneath them, and held her in his arms.

Lin lowered the other members of Team Avatar to the stadium floor, as the ice shattered and Yue and Agni appeared before Korra. "Thou art powerful. Now state thy vow upon which thy will base our pact."

"I vow to melt the iceberg in order bring balance to the world!" Korra called up, a heady grin on her face.

Yue smiled. "We accept thy vow. Our power is thine." Agni let out a large stream of hot air, blessing her. Deep within her, Korra could feel the powers of light awakening within her.

"Yeah!" Korra cheered.

Tahno flipped his hair, "One step closer, Uh-vatar."

"You did it, Korra!" Mako rasped, on one knee across the arena floor.

Korra forgot about the arms that were holding her until they tensed rigidly, and Noatak dropped her. Korra hissed in pain, looking up at the hard face above her. "Fool."

"I'm a fool? I'm one step closer to being master summoner, that's what I am!" Korra spat up at him, getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking beneath their feet.

"Ahh! What's happening!?" Bolin cried out, clinging to Lin. The ground broke from beneath their feet, and with a mighty stomp, Bei Lin sent her and her brother flying towards the more stable stands.

Tahno's mouth hung open, because he could see _above_ through the ceiling a towering form of blue. "Oh sweet sp…"

Tarrlok gazed upon the growing form in the distance as well, and had an unsettling realization. "I think, that's the iceberg!"

The prettiest face of them all paled, Asami felt faint. "But, there's a person in there… and I feel like I, _know_ her."

Mako's eyes widened and his face went slack. "K..katara!"

"Katara? That woman stuck in the iceberg is Katara?" Bei Lin called out, a frown growing in her green eyes.

"She reminds me of… someone…" Asami murmured with a distant look in her eyes. "Like… my mother…" she breathed silently. Tahno, ever perceptive, shot her a sharp look. No one else heard.

Mako was desperate, he just couldn't believe- "That woman about to be iced is Katara?"

Noatak started walking away from them. "I was afraid this would happen, and now I will have to find a way fix it."

Hair flying behind him, Tarrlok ran after him. "Hold on! What do you mean by that?" He asked, a desperate edge to his voice that made Noatak halt in his tracks.

"Having lost the stability that it gained through the protection of the Spirits, the Iceberg is now growing out of control." Noatak said, finding himself unable to turn any request of Tarrlok's down.

Shaking his head, Mako let out a breath of fire in anger. "You lie! The purpose of the Great Spirits was to isolate the Iceberg from the world!"

"That was only half of it, I'm afraid." Noatak lectured, his voice resonating through the arena hall. "Tenzin used his powers to widen the gap between spirit touched and non spirit touched, forcing the worlds out of phase. They should have been consumed by the void." He intoned.

Korra's eyes widened. Consumed? But, wouldn't the worlds just drift apart?

"This was prevented when the Iceberg was put into place between the worlds." Noatak said. Tarrlok trembled, fighting with his innate belief in Noatak's words, remembering the times so near when Noatak had spent hours upon hours on their journey for Equality teaching him. His lecturing voice was so wise and empowering, that it painted a picture across Tarrlok's mind.

"I already know that!" Mako snarled desperately.

Noatak frowned minutely, and continued. "The Iceberg has continually been pulled upon by the worlds, which repel each other innately." He said, making a pulling motion with his hands that bounced back together, like magnets buffeting currents. "It's a miracle that this _balance_, oh so delicate, has held for so long."

"It was a cage, and we ripped it open." Iroh said, pulling the metal cuffs around his wrists in demonstration of his knowledge.

"Precisely. All of you, fools that you are, have provided the Iceberg with energy, and now it has grown out of control."

"Then we must be the ones who will stop it." Tarrlok said, a determined look coming to his eyes.

"You're right, Tarrlok. It doesn't matter why it has happened, we just gotta get to it!" Korra said, a snarl forming on her lips.

Mako frowned. "Are you all forgetting about Lady Katara? That THING is swallowing her."

"This… is more than just about Katara…" Tahno said in a rare moment of seriousness. "The worlds will suffer; Dynasty will be consumed, if we can trust what the old man says. And if Dynasty is consumed, Republic will soon follow, through the Spirit Gates that link our worlds."

With an all too common solemn look, Jinora spoke up. "Then, everyone will die."

"Yes." Noatak said. "Everyone but the Equalists who look down upon you all."

Bolin clutched his hand tighter into Bei Lin's. "We have to do something!"

Korra shot a helpless look, seeing several gazes cut to her. "But what CAN we do? We're not exactly all powerful, you can't turn back time!"

"Mako, this was your plan." Iroh pointed out. "How do you plan to rectify this situation?"

Mako frowned, not able to think of an answer.

Thinking over the information given, Tarrlok spoke up. "What if we cut off the spirit energy? At the very least, the Iceberg will stop growing, right?"

Noatak shook his head. "The Iceberg will continue to outpour and affect this world. It has already become too unstable."

"Is…" Tahno started, wringing a hand through his hair. "Is the Iceberg going crazy in Republic, too?"

"…." Noatak considered. "No. They will feel some things. Earthquakes. Perhaps a tsunami. But for now, only Dynasty should be affected."

"Yes, I concur." Bei Lin spoke up seriously. "Because Asami began the process of Equality, the Great Spirits here were awoken from their slumber, pulling on the Iceberg. That is why it has manifested here, in Dynasty."

"Correct. The positions of yin and yang interchange with the success of each Revolution of Equality. With Asami's quest for Equality, the Dynasty spirits are the ones providing energy to the worlds. This puts Dynasty in the position of yang, pushing out energy, which is what fed the Iceberg to the point of over absorption. This is why it is out of control."

Korra bit her lip, "Can't we just like, punch it with the spirit energy from the other pacts?"

Bolin's eyes lit up, "Great idea, Korra!" he called out, before deflating as Bei Lin sent him an unimpressed look for his over exuberance.

Korra sent a weak grin. "Thanks, Bolin, but I can't take all the credit. …Noatak made me understand how opposites oppose and attract a long time ago."

Tahno sent her a saucy grin, "Attraction, huh? Am I like a magnet to you too, Korra?"

"Can it, Tahno, before I zip your mouth shut." Bei Lin threatened from across the room. Tahno harrumphed.

"Even though Korra holds the power of Republic's Spirits, merely summoning them wouldn't have enough effect though, would it?" Tarrlok said, trying to work his mind past the crushing feel of defeat.

Jinora pulled out a book. "According to the history of our worlds, the Sozin's Cometball was a construct from the hundred year war that was used to compile energy and disperse it in a large beam. I know that Yakone was building one. Would that work?"

Noatak frowned fiercely. "Sozin's Cometball? Where did Yakone find out how to build that monstrosity?"

Judging by the scowl that distorted Mako's face, it was actually an easy answer to guess. "We were manipulating Yakone into building it. That man wasn't smart enough to do it on his own. The plan was to break down the Memorial of Balance."

Noatak nodded thoughtfully. "So now our plan is to feed the spiritual energy of the Republic into the Comet, firing it at the Iceberg. Hm. I suppose it would work."

Korra scowled. "Hey, what do you mean, we?" She demanded of him. He'd been about to go off doing who knows what, and now he was attaching himself to them?

Noatak ignored her. "Mako. I will pretend I don't know any of this happened. You will get your ProTriads to stop firing energy at the Iceberg. Everyone else will head for the Comet."

"…..Fine." Mako spat out grudgingly.

"Excellent." Noatak started, but suddenly the form of a Probender came running up to Mako.

"Sir! I'm afraid that the situation is critical at Lieu Tenan's base! Off site access is inoperable, and the team has been executed!"

Tarrlok sent Mako a scathing look. "You messed up, didn't you!"

"What would you know?" Mako rolled his eyes. "We were using Lieu Tenan's human ranch as a mana feeder."

"And with remote access down, someone will have to infiltrate it." Tahno finished for the angel of uppityness.

"I shall go." Noatak said gravely.

Iroh was skeptical, "You think that we should trust our enemy to do this by yourself?"

"I can send some of my men." Mako offered as he walked over to Noatak. "We have our differences, but –"

"No, your 'men' are stretched too thin. Between Sozin's Cometball and your own reactors, you won't have the manpower to do it all efficiently.

Mako glowered, "Noatak, I have more ProTriads than you are aware of."

Noatak dismissed that, "The amount of ProTriads you can send will be nothing in comparison to the Triple Triads within Lieu Tenan's facility."

Stepping forward, Tarrlok put a hand on Noatak's shoulder; it was shrugged off, but Tarrlok spoke like it wasn't. "I'll go with you."

Korra shook her head, "Tarrlok, what? No! We have to head for the Comet!"

"No, Korra." Tarrlok said, "YOU have to head for the Comet. I won't be needed in the actual summoning process. Myself going with Noatak will lend all the manpower that is needed to make it through Lieu Tenan's ranch and out."

"Besides," Tarrlok smirked, "You wouldn't just trust Noatak's signal, would you?"

Korra fumed, smug, smug bastard! "Fine! You've made your point! But..."

Noatak quietly watched the dynamic playing before his eyes, and sighed. Perhaps, he was too late.

Bolin let out a teary sniffle. "This is about Bumi, isn't it?"

"That's right, isn't Bumi supposed to be held in that facility?" Asami asked.

"Who's Bumi?" Tahno demanded, not liking the direction this was going when the mention of another man made Asami smile.

"Bumi is a friend of ours, who we met at the Harbor. He has a lust for life, and was devastated to learn that his grandmother, Kya… died by my hands." Tarrlok said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Tarrlok." Asami said, seeing the way he was holding himself tensely.

Mako interrupted them. "So some of you are going to the Northern Ranch – Noatak and Tarrlok. Anybody else?"

Asami stepped forward. "I owe it to Bumi to go as well." She said, causing Tahno to scowl and chime in, "I go too!"

"I…" Bolin started, but Bei Lin silenced him.

"My brother and I will see to it that Korra gets to the Comet safely."

Noatak nodded. "Very well, I shall contact Mako when we have succeeded in our task, and from there Korra can summon the Great Spirits."

People grouped together, and Noatak started walking off.

"Noatak, wait!" Korra said, running up to him.

His face was impassive as he looked down upon her, and Korra found her resolved falter, as it so often did in his presence. "I…" She looked aside, and then changed what she was going to say.

"I trust you with this, so don't let me down!"

Noatak nodded, but didn't hear the unspoken, _I trust you, with my heart, don't let me down._

Tarrlok rested a hand on Korra's shoulder, and followed Noatak out of the arena.

* * *

List of Characters:

Noatak Amon - Kratos Aurion

Korra - Sheena Fujibayashi

Tarrlok - Lloyd Irving

Asami - Colette Brunel

Tahno - Zelos Wilder

Bolin - Genis Sage

Lin Bei Fong - Raine Sage

Iroh - Regal Byrant

Jinora - Presea Combatir

Ikki - Alicia Combatir

Aang/Tenzin - Mithos/Yggdrassil

Katara - Martel

Pabu - Corrine

Naga - Noishe

Lieutenant - Forcystus


End file.
